Newcomer
by Saragath
Summary: Draco Malfoy somehow drops (literally) into Mary Stratton's room. He takes her back to the Malfoy Manor and Hogwarts. They become lovers. Yum!


Okay I actually dreamed this fanfic. I have no idea if I was on drugs or what so bear with me. I first wrote this in a summary-like format and whenever someone spoke I just put their name and then a colon. If this sounds strange to you then that's why. I just hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all character and places from the Harry Potter books so don't say I am stealing the character and stuff.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Drop On In  
  
It was a long day and Mary was exhausted. She had been up and around all day doing things for pompous people that cared about nothing but themselves. When she got home she went straight to her room and shut the door. Her room had a sad look. The walls were a dark red and the ceiling was painted black. Her carpet was also black and the furniture was a light brown. Mary sighed and lay down on her comfortable bed. It wasn't long until she fell asleep.  
  
"Hello? Excuse me? Wake up!" a male whispered in her ear. She moaned and looked at who woke her from her peaceful dreams. She almost screamed when she didn't recognize the person. He had blonde slicked back hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. He was also very lean and was wearing a forest green sweater with black pants.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!?" she cried out. He quickly put his finger to her mouth and she shut up. He looked very nervous. He even looked over his shoulder at the door a couple of times. "How did you get here then?" She asked more quietly.  
  
"I-I don't really know. I was saying a err spell and ended up here. I don't even know where this is!" he said.  
  
"A spell? What are you a wizard? Hah!"  
  
He looked at her strangely and said yes. Mary tried not to laugh. "Then prove it." She said defiantly.  
  
"Fine then." She just then realized he had an amazing British accent. He took out a stick and she raised an eyebrow. "My wand." He said. He thought for a moment and then said a word that sounded like serpent sorcia. A big green snake flew out of the "wand" and landed on the bed next to her. Mary drew in her breath and froze. The snake drew itself up and bared its fangs. It shut its mouth abruptly and blinked. Mary leaned forward and reached out with her hand. The snake laid its head back down and disappeared.  
  
"I believe you now. Why didn't it bite me?" Mary asked the boy. She knew he was her age from the way he acted and looked. He shrugged and put his wand away. "You still haven't answered my first question."  
  
"My name? Malfoy," he held out his hand and she took it. "Draco Malfoy, and you are?" he raised both eyebrows and his blue eyes sparkled.  
  
"Mary, my name is Mary Stratton. Where did you come from?" she asked. The boy named Draco just stared at her. "Hello? I asked you a question!"  
  
He shook his head. "I came from my home, the Malfoy Manor. Where am I?" he replied finally.  
  
"You, mister Malfoy, are in my room. And we are in my hometown of Corydon, Indiana. And by the way you talk, I bet you have no idea where Indiana is. It's in the United States of America. A boring place really."  
  
"The way I talk? What's wrong with the way I talk?" he asked in a snotty voice. Mary just rolled her eyes and looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of place so she knew he wasn't a thief and she knew he was telling the truth after that snake incident.  
  
"I guess you're going to have to stay here the night. I'll make you a bed." She grabs some pillows and blankets and makes a bed near hers. Thankfully her room was huge and she had a walk-in closet to hide Draco. "Shit!"  
  
"Shit? Is that a word you Americans use often?" Draco sneers. He barely moves out of the way when Mary throws a pillow at his head. "What? What did I do?" he asks.  
  
"I'm going to have to take you to school with me. I'll just say you're my." she pauses to think a moment.  
  
"Brother? I doubt they will believe you though. Just look at you!" he adds.  
  
"Do you want me to leave you in the street somewhere? I could drop you off if you want. If you want to stay then you will have to get an attitude adjustment." She rolls her eyes for what seemed the hundredth time and walks into her brother's room, which is connected by a bathroom. "I'll get you some of my brother's clothes, then you'll have something clean and decent for school. "  
  
She comes back in with a black pair of pants and a black shirt. "This is all I could find. I just hope it fits. You look about the same height as him." She hands the clothes to Draco and he sits them down on the couch. Yes, the room is big enough for a couch, bed, dresser, and desk. Pretty big room huh?  
  
"So now what?" he asks in that snotty voice.  
  
"Well, since it is around nine I am going to go to bed. I suggest you do the same. We wake at six in the morning. Oh, and I get the shower first." With that she lied down on her bed and thought of what everyone will think at school. Who is that? Is he single? All the possible questions kept going through her mind. She didn't even notice Draco saying goodnight and shutting the light off. 


End file.
